Users of electronic devices typically interact with varying electronic devices in varying manners on a frequent basis. Each of these interactions may result in certain data being recorded to identify responses, preferences, locations, or other information relating to the users. To take advantage of this recorded data, it may be desirable to have an ability to create subsets of the users based on the recorded data to allow users to be targeted according to specific desired criteria. As an example, the users may be mobile phone users who are targeted using insights, or leads, obtained from the recorded data to provide notifications that are relevant to a particular user. The notifications could be advertising content or secondary content such as non-commercial content that is informative of a matter that may be of interest to the user. Examples of such informative information may include a notification of a discovery of a bright comet being targeting to users determined to have an interest in astronomy, a notification of a major sports announcement to users determined to have an interest in sports in general, the particular sport effected, or the particular team(s) effected, a notification of a public service announcement such as weather, traffic, public safety, etc. to users determined to be in, near, or have a propensity for traveling to, an effected area, or a notification of a significant find in an ancient tomb being targeted to users determined to have an interest in archaeology, among others.